galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Triek
Lord Tirek, simply known as Tirek, is one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. He first appears as the main antagonist in Season 4's finale "Twilight's Kingdom", the overarching antagonist in Season 8's finale "School Raze", and one of the three main antagonists of Season 9 (alongside Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow). He is a power-hungry centaur with the power to drain the magic and abilities out of other creatures, particularly ponies. In Season 4, he escaped from his imprisonment at Tartarus to steal magic and gain power to take over Equestria, before he was defeated and banished back to Tartarus by the Mane Six, powered by Rainbow Power. In Season 8, he conspires with his new protégé Cozy Glow for the sake of revenge but his plan backfired. In Season 9, he and Cozy Glow were released from Tartarus and becomes a member of the Legion of Doom, a team of villains bend on conquering Equestria. However, he and his teammates were defeated once more by the Mane Six and their allies. He is Friendship is Magic's incarnation of Tirek; the first villain of the original series. He was voiced by Mark Acheson, who also portrayed Unicron in Transformers: Armada and Transformers: Energon, Moses Tripoli in Fargo, and Sabretooth in Hulk Vs. Character Physical Appearance Similarly to his original incarnation, Tirek is a demonic-looking being with elements of a centaur. His lower body is black, with a white horse tail and cloven hooves. His upper body appears to be covered in black fur, except his arms and face, which are crimson red. He has a pair of horns and a white beard, his eyes are jet black with yellow pupils. He dons steel bracelets which seem to be all that remains of his shackles, a steel collar, and a ring in his nose. He also wears a gold amulet that is a keepsake from Scorpan. Unlike his bestial yet human-looking face from his original incarnation, his face has a more primate/bull-like shape. In the beginning, Tirek appears far smaller than he was in the original series. He is also scrawny and old-looking. However, the more power he absorbs as well as after enhancing himself with the the Bewitching Bell, the bigger and nastier he gets. Notably, he becomes much more muscular, grows more hair, and his horns grow much longer. After he absorbs the power of the five main characters (sans Twilight), his shackle bracelets shatter. Perrsonality Befitting his status as a revamp of one of the original show's darkest characters, Tirek is extremely power-hungry, oppressive, brutal, abusive and selfish. He wants to have complete and utter dominion over all of Equestria, and he will stop at nothing to accomplish this goal. However, he does not kill his enemies, preferring to leave them alive, but powerless, to better oppress them. Tirek is also very quick to anger, and his wrath is absolutely terrifying to behold. Despite this, Tirek is not purely a brute as he was patient enough to wait for a long time after escaping Tartarus, recovering just enough power to become able to launch an assault on ponies. He is also an expert manipulator who cannot be trusted. He was even able to persuade Discord, himself known as an expert master of puppets, into joining him, only to betray him and consume his power after gaining enough magic to do so. Despite this, he will sometimes keep his word, but only when he feels he's not really losing anything out of the deal, such as when he released Twilight's depowered friends. Tirek seems to be quite lucid, because he did not understand how Twilight could still consider Discord as his friend after the way he betrayed him. It is unknown if he truly values honestly or that he simply could not grasp the concept of forgiveness. Despite Tirek's low opinion on friendship and ponies, he conspired with Cozy Glow to get his revenge on the Mane Six. He even referred to Cozy Glow as his "little protégé". However, after she is locked in Tartarus with him, he becomes annoyed by the filly's attempts to befriend him. In The Beginning of the End, he shows fear when he is awed and intimidated by "Grogar", having heard stories of the villain's reign of terror when he was a child. At the end of the episode, his laughter, along with that of Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, is less maniacal and more reluctant. Tirek also seems to have a high opinion of himself. In Frenemies during the song A Better Way To Be Bad, he calls himself: Smarter and Stronger and did not need Chrysalis or Cozy, at least until he has to team up. He begins to learn how to corporate with his allies to get things done. Tirek along with Chrysalis and Cozy Glow then decided to betray "Grogar" after they retrieved the bell. In The Summer Sun Setback, Tirek steals magic from the ponies secretly to help his allies retrieve the book about the Bewitching Bell. After they succeeded, Tirek was forced to return the magic to the ponies to avoid suspicion from "Grogar", which he personally dislikes. In The Ending of the End Part 2, Discord reveals that Tirek uses magic to compensate that deep down, he is afraid he will never be enough to please his father, King Vorak. This enrages Tirek to the point of attacking Discord and accidentally set Starlight free. Relationships Cozy Glow Tirek and Cozy Glow share a very strong relationship and learn to trust one another. Cozy Glow is also Tirek's protégé. It is unknown how they actually met, but Cozy Glow and Lord Tirek began writing letters to each other on occasion. It is also unknown why Cozy Glow decided to contact Tirek, but it is possible she wanted one of Equestria's biggest enemies to help her with her own schemes in erasing all the magic of Equestria. Though Tirek is skeptical with all the magic being gone, he went ahead to help her with the plan, so he can get his revenge on Twilight Sparkle and her friends when she tricked them to be locked in Tartarus. Tirek reveals to the Mane Six the dark truth behind Cozy Glow, her plans, and the fact that he conspired with her. But after the Mane Six escaped from Tartarus, Cozy Glow's plan was foiled by the Young Six and was taken to Tartarus for her crimes. She was locked in the cage next to Tirek's cage. Cozy Glow soon attempts to befriend Tirek, even making him a sculpture of the two of them. Tirek is annoyed by this, as he does not fall for her tricks since he too is a master manipulator. Later, Tirek and Cozy were released from Tartarus by "Grogar" and join his team of villains to conquer Equestria. Tirek is forced to work with Cozy Glow and to take over Equestria. Tirek and Cozy Glow didn't get along with each other, as they constantly bicker and argue, especially during their mission to retrieve the Bewitching Bell. However, because of their shared hatred for Twilight Sparkle, Tirek finally was able to cooperate with Cozy, despite his animosity towards her. They continue to work together and put their trust over each other. They continue to bicker and fight even in the series finale, which they argue how to use the magic they stole in the Bewitching Bell. In the end, Tirek became trapped in stone alongside Cozy Glow and Queen Chrysalis. Queen chrysalis Tirek and Queen Chrysalis have a very strong relationship but it didn't start off that way at first. Before they team up in Season 9, Queen Chrysalis has heard of Tirek. However, Tirek himself has never heard of Chrysalis until they were summoned to Grogar's lair. At first sight, Tirek refers to Chrysalis as a "Changeling" and is impressed by the fact that she knows his name fully, pointing this out to Cozy Glow which made the filly roll her eyes. Chrysalis assumes that Tirek and Cozy Glow summoned her, but they confirm that they didn't. Later on, "Grogar" shows up to reveal he is the one who summoned the villains so that they can join the Ram in his plan to take over Equestria and defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends. "Grogar" orders Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow to learn to work together so they can achieve this task. During the first few weeks since joining the team, Tirek and Chrysalis didn't get along at first as they argue and fight. Tirek even tried to steal her magic one time, which causes the Queen to demand him to stop, which he angrily does so. During the song A Better Way To Be Bad, Tirek claimed himself to be smarter and stronger than Chrysalis and Cozy, which causes Chrysalis to disagree and reminds him of his defeats. They later learn how to tolerate one another during the mission to retrieve the Bewitching Bell and they seem to finally get along over their shared hatred to Twilight Sparkle and the others. Later, Tirek is forced to borrow Chrysalis's magic so he can break the barrier that is preventing them to enter the cave and grab the Bewitching Bell inside. Chrysalis is genuinely worried that Tirek will leave her with her stolen magic in his veins. Tirek looks at Chrysalis and contemplates over his decision to leave her or return her magic. He was not going to do it at first, but after some thinking, he believes it will be smarter to return her magic and keep her as an ally rather than continue to fight and bicker. So he managed to return her magic to her, doing something noble for the first time in his life, much to the surprise of Chrysalis. It was thanks to this brief sweet moment that Tirek and Chrysalis almost fell victim to the Magic of Friendship. Finally, Chrysalis snapped out of it and refuses to give in to "friendship" and the other villains decide to agree with her. However, they continue to work as a team as Chrysalis came up with a plan to betray "Grogar" and take over Equestria for themselves. Tirek agrees to this and tells them that if they win, they can resume hating and destroying each other. Tirek and Chrysalis continued to put their trust to each other, with Tirek doing everything Chrysalis tells him to do and he helps his fellow villains to secretly steal a book in Canterlot so they can learn how to unlock the power of the Bewitching Bell. In the series finale, they succeed in this and gain superpowers, and they betrayed "Grogar", who is revealed to be Discord all this time. After Discord leaves, Chrysalis and Tirek briefly argue over the Bewitching Bell before Cozy stops them and forces them to fix their relationship by complementing each other. Tirek admits that Chrysalis is not as annoying as he expected her to be. Soon, they went out to conquer Equestria and manage to defeat their enemies, trapping them in cages. Chrysalis and Tirek both get angry at Cozy Glow for trying to use the stolen magic from the Bewitching Bell, as they have no clue how to use it. Later on, as the Windigos run rampant, Queen Chrysalis wanted to use the Windigos to her advantage, which Tirek strongly disagrees with as they too will become victims if they do not deal with the threat now, much to Chrysalis's anger. Before they bicker again, Cozy tells them both that they needed to deal with the Mane Six, who has arrived to challenge them. In the end, Chrysalis and Tirek continue to work together to face off their enemies, before they were defeated and is turned to stone alongside Chrysalis and Cozy Glow. In the end, Tirek sees Chrysalis as a worthy ally and shows some respect towards her, which he never did with Discord. Discord Discord and Tirek have a very poor relationship, but they started off neutral at first. Tirek has heard of Discord and has admired him for his evil ways. However, when they meet in the Season 4 finale, Discord chains up Tirek. Tirek thought that Discord wanted Equestria to himself, but Discord reveals that he is reformed and is tasked by the ponies to capture Tirek and end his threat. Tirek is surprised and disappointed that Discord is redeemed and working with the ponies, even comparing the Lord of Chaos to his "weak-minded" brother. Tirek then uses his manipulation tactics to have Discord join him in taking over Equestria and help him take all the magic of Equestria, and in return will let Discord roam free to do whatever he pleases. Discord eventually falls for Tirek's tricks and then they team up, helping Tirek steal almost all the magic from Unicorns, Pegasi, and even Earth Ponies. Tirek learns that the Princesses have given away their magic so he won't take it from them. After banishing the Princesses, Discord questioned over the fact that he said that everypony will bow to his will, and not their will. Tirek continues to gain Discord's trust by giving him a Medallion that he got from someone "very close to him" out of respect and gratitude for his loyalty. However, Tirek learns of a fourth Alicorn princess, Twilight Sparkle, over a stain glass window. He gets angry at Discord for not telling him about it while Discord explains that he needed reassuring that Tirek respects him for his loyalty. Discord tells Tirek that Twilight lives in a Library in Ponyville, so Tirek and Discord go to Ponyville. There, they capture Twilight Sparkle's friends, much to their shock and horror by Discord's betrayal. Tirek steals their magic and he becomes even more powerful. Tirek asked Discord if Twilight will do anything for her friends, which Discord answering that all of Twilight's magic will be his eventually and that no pony will stop them. This is where Tirek decides that Discord is no longer useful to him and he betrays Discord, stealing his magic as well. Discord questions Tirek over the fact that he gains the medallion out of respect and loyalty. However, Tirek revealed that he lied to him and the fact that his brother Scorpan gave Tirek the medallion. He considers the relic and his brother worthless before he leaves to face Twilight. He later holds Discord hostage, telling Twilight to choose between her friends and risk giving up her magic or suffer the consequences. Twilight decides to sacrifice her magic for her friends, to which Tirek holds his end of the bargain and sets them free. All of her friends, except Discord, were free. Twilight demands Tirek to free Discord. Tirek questions that after Discord's betrayal, the ponies still consider him a friend, but he sets him free as well. Tirek steals Twilight's magic and goes on a rampage, while Discord gives Twilight the medallion, which is revealed to be the last key needed to open the chest at the Tree of Harmony. The chest soon gives the Mane Six super "rainbow" powers and they finally defeat Tirek and send him back to Tartarus. Later in the series, Tirek was freed from Tartarus by "Grogar" and join forces with the other villains to take over Equestria and defeat Twilight and her friends. Up until the series finale, Tirek has no knowledge that "Grogar" is Discord all this time. However, very similar to what he did to Discord in the Season 4 finale, he and his fellow villains betray "Grogar", using the Bell to take away his chaos magic and reveal his true identity. Tirek was surprised by this, as he found it unexpected. Discord manages to escape without his magic and Tirek and the other villains soon take over Equestria thanks to their superpowers granted by the real Grogar's bell. Discord is among those who were captured by the villains and is tied to chains. After Tirek bickers with the other villains how to use the stolen magic in the bell, which includes Discord's chaos magic, Discord, who is remorseful for his actions, enacts a ploy to trick the villains into telling them how to use the magic in the Bell. Tirek does not trust Discord as he knows he is lying, and Discord is equally distrusting, reminding Tirek of his betrayal towards him in Season 4, and insults him. After calling him a pathetic Centaur with daddy issues, Tirek angrily blasts him with magic. Discord blocks and reflects the attack with a crystal rock, and it strikes Starlight Glimmer's cage, setting her and the others free. Discord and the freed prisoners manage to keep the villains busy while Twilight's friends went to search for Twilight. In the end, after an epic battle between the Legion of Doom and the allies of Equestria, Discord suggests that he help Celestia and Luna turn Tirek and his fellow villains to stone. Overall, Tirek can be considered the archenemy of Discord. He never truly respected him and ended up hating him after finding out "Grogar"'s secret. Thus, despite not interacting much after the fourth season, they have one of the most intense conflicts in the entire series.The Mane Six: To Be Written￼ King sombra Lord Tirek barely has a relationship with King Sombra as they don't interact much. The only time they met was during the Season 9 premiere, when Tirek and Sombra were both summoned by "Grogar" to his lair so they can learn to team up and conquer Equestria, defeating their enemies in the process. When Sombra arrived, the weak Tirek powers his magic to threaten him, before he was interrupted by "Grogar", when he arrived. When Tirek regains his second form after "Grogar" gave him a sample of magic, Sombra looks at Tirek with a bored expression on his face, as he is not intimidated or surprised. Sombra later helps Tirek explain to Cozy Glow who "Grogar" truly is. Later on, as "Grogar" Category:Males Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Royal